The True Girlfriend
After a long time, Broseph finally asks Wednesday out. Until they were attacked by Emily. Broseph must choose one girl. Who will it be? Characters *Broseph (and clone) *Darla *Wednesday *Emily (semi-antagonist until the end) *Blue *Pink *Grox *Ryle *Midnight Blaze (mentioned) *Kari (mentioned) *Professor Stick (mentioned) Transcript (Broseph & Darla are at the park sitting on a bench drinking juice.) Darla: So long story short, (takes a sip of her drink) Midnight Blaze IS a girl, but she has male reproductive organs (takes another sip) … Do you think I should tell the men that she may, (to the 4th wall) key word: “may”, (to Broseph) have feelings for that red version of Stacy? Broseph: (yawns) I dunno. If she does then that's what you should tell those boys. (Broseph pops up and stares at Wednesday who walks past them) Darla: Well, that girl is the only bully Midnight doesn’t bother at all to beat up. I think that’s HAS to be implying something... Whatcha lookin' at? Broseph: Hey Wednesday. (winks) Wednesday: (stops and blushes a little) Hey Grey… Darla: (interested in what’s happening) Oooh! Broseph: (flirts) So, what's new Wednes? Wednesday: Well, I was just on my way to Maulmart, mainly just to browse Broseph: Cool... (Darla leans in becoming more excited) Wednesday: However, after that, I have to go to a doctor’s appointment, (less enthusiastic) as much as I wish it wasn’t on a day like this… Broseph: Well I'm sure I'll be catching up with you soon. (wraps his arm around Wednesday as she blushes) Wednesday: (chuckles) Well, I’ll be seeing you then. (continues walking as she waves at both Broseph & Darla.) (Broseph sighs as he sits back down on the bench.) Darla: (hits his arm with her elbow) (whispers) Hey! If you’re going to flirt with her, ask her out or something. Broseph: (thinks) Gosh I- I've never asked a girl out before. I just flirt with them. (Emily stares dreamily at Broseph through a window) Darla: ...Really? If Wednesday likes you that much, then go for it. Trust me, Bro-Bro. I may be aromantic, meaning I don’t have romantic feelings for anyone at all my entire life, but I KNOW what I’m doing. (Now, Emily eats an ice cream and dreamily watches Broseph from a bench) Broseph: Well the thing is, There's another girl who likes me. (before Broseph could finish, Emily floats in and jumps on Broseph's lap) Emily: Hi, cutie-pie! (makes puppy eyes at him) Broseph: (nervous) Uhh H- Hi Emily. (shrugs at Darla) See what I mean? Ryle: (comes in) (to Darla) Hey, kid. Darla: (voice rising) WhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoaWHOA! (after a brief pause) Are you telling me THAT is Emily? Emily: (defensively) In the flesh. What are you doing with my boo? Broseph: Relax Emily, she's my friend. Ryle: (to Darla) What's gel boy doing? (Darla stares for a moment, then she starts to smile a little. She covers her mouth as she blows hard from her nose multiple times. She starts to laugh out loud, eventually falling on her back from laughter.) Broseph: (to Ryle) Just chillin with Emily. (to Darla) What the fuck is so funny?! (Emily cuddles closer to Broseph) Darla: (tries to stop laughing) Th-th-this is the girl who fights with Wednesday over you? A LITTLE GIRL?! (continues laughing, but eventually takes a deep breath) Seriously, Broseph. (giggles) You can do SO much better, dear. Emily: I am NOT a little girl. You are. (Broseph starts to think over his relationships) Darla: (chuckles) For your information, I am not physically little. I am actually over three hundred years old. Broseph: Uh excuse me girls. I need to think this through. (gets up and begins to walk home) Emily: (follows Broseph with tear filled puppy eyes) Come back, honey!! Broseph: Emily, please. I need to think this through. (walks home) (Emily sniffs and stops walking) Grox: (Sitting on a bench near Emily, reading a newspaper) Let me guess, something to do with your "boyfriend", huh? (Emily gets mad and rips the newspaper) Grox: Didn't need that anyways. Emily: (starts sobbing) Broseph said he had to "think something through"!!!! Grox: Yeah, so? Do I honestly need to remind you that you are 13? (cuts to Broseph) Broseph: (walks back and forth in his house) What am I going to do bro? Darla HAS got a damn point. I'm dating Wednesday and I've got Emily behind my back. She IS underage after all. I don't even know if we'll marry when she's older. I'm gonna call Wednesday for our first date. (picks up his phone and selects Wednesday to call) Wednesday: (on the other line) (yawns) Hello? Broseph: Uh h- hey Wednes, it's me Broseph. I was wanting to ask if you wanted to.. uh... go out on a date? Wednesday: Mn?... (realizes who it is) Oh Grey! I just woke up from the nap my doctor told me to take… Sure, that’d be nice. (blushes) Where to? Broseph: I was wondering if you wanted to head to that new fancy resteraunt that opened? And maybe afterwards we watch the sunset? Wednesday: Sure! I’ll see you there. (After they hang up, Broseph turns around to see Darla grinning at him while floating.) Broseph: (nods at her) I did it Darla. Darla: Good for you… (cuts back to Emily & Grox) Emily: he's still cute, and I love him! Grox, I want a Broseph plush! (cuts to Broseph & Wednesday watching the sunset under a tree) Broseph: I have to say baby, tonight was a great night. (Emily peeks at them from the tree) Wednesday: Yeah. This morning was real busy. I’m glad that after all that, today was worth it. (Darla watches excitedly from up a tree.) Emily: (whispers) Darla? What the h! Darla: (gasps and turns around) (whispers) What do YOU want? (Broseph & Wednesday laugh with each other as they lean in closer for a kiss. Before they could touch lips, Emily jumps down and stops the kiss.) Emily: Broseph? You're CHEATING on me! Broseph: (shocked) Oh crap... (Emily bites Wednesday angrily and holds on) Broseph: (shrieks) Uncool bacon! Wednesday: OW! LET GO! (Darla sees this and is immediately angered. She floats up and then downwards toward them real fast.) Broseph: Darla!? Darla: (angry) Get away from her, you wanker! (uses levitation to pull Emily off) (Emily screams and pisses on Darla) Broseph: (rubs on Wednesday where Emily bit her) Boy Wednesday, that must have hurt. Wednesday: It doesn't sting... Darla: (uses a water beam on herself to clean herself) You ought to learn some manners, missy! (throws magical spheres at Emily) Broseph: (freaks out) What am I going to do?! Emily or Wednesday! (screams) I CAN'T THINK!!! (Emily shits on Darla) Darla: (uses a protection spell on herself) Honestly? Is that all you can do? HA! Emily: (Takes out baseball bat) Don't make me use this! Darla: Go ahead. Use it. A baseball bat is nothing compared to my powers anyway. Emily: (hits Wednesday with the bat) Broseph is MY boy, Wednes-gay!! Broseph: (screams) Wednesday! (suddenly becomes angry) EMILY!! STOP!!! Emily: BUT I LOVE YOU!!! (Darla sees Wednesday get hit and she starts to hear static in her mind.) Darla: (demonic voice) ONE MORE THING LIKE THAT, AND YOU’VE OFFICIALLY CROSSED THE LINE! Broseph: Enough of that attitude Emily! Emily: (cries and makes puppy eyes) I know you're going to dump me! Broseph: (freaks out) Darla! What am I going to do?! Darla: (with grey cat eyes) (demonic voice) CHOOSE WHO I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE, YOU BLOODY MORON! Broseph: You mean Wednesday? Darla: WHO ELSE WOULD I MEAN?! Wednesday: (recovers) Uhh, Darla, are you okay? Emily: It's ME! Broseph: (sighs and walks up to Wednesday) Wednesday.... (sigh) I- I just have to say that I- I- uh.... (sighs) (Wednesday sighs and prepares for the worst while Darla watches while glaring.) Broseph: You think I was going to dump you? (grabs her shoulders and pulls her in to kiss her while Darla smiles joyfully) I love ya babe. (Darla immediately goes back to normal as Wednesday blushes a bit more.) Wednesday: I…love you too… (suddenly cuts to Blue & Pink's house where Blue is knocking on the door) Blue: Emily, please come out! You've been in there for 6 hours! Emily: (heard crying from behind door) NO! Blue: Look, I know Broseph dumped you. But do I need to remind you that your 13!? Emily: I don't care! It's still love! Blue: Looks like It's going to take a while for her to calm down. Pink: Emily, I'm sure you'll find someone else! Emily: (finally comes out and stops crying) You know what, Pink? You're right. I gotta find another boy. Blue: Is there anyone your interested in? Emily: I guess not yet. I guess I'll just have to wait for the right one. Blue: Maybe we could get Prof Stick to clone Broseph? Pink: (slaps Blue's arm) Blue! Blue: Oh! Right! Sorry. Emily: But I want my boo back!! (she makes tear filled puppy eyes at Pink) Pink: (hugs Emily) I know you do sweetie, but there are things we can't always have. (suddenly another Broseph walks in the door) Broseph Clone: Sup ladies? Pink: BLUE!!! Blue: (pale) Oh god... Emily: (squeals and runs to hug the clone) Broseph bear!! Blue: Well at least she's happy and both Emily & Wednesday have Brosephs. Pink: (laughs) What am I gonna do with you? Blue: But wait, how are we going to tell which Broseph's who? Pink: I'm sure we'll think of something. '-end-' (after credits) (Darla is seen shrinking the clone Broseph to Emily's size) Broseph clone: Why is this necessary? Darla: Because, I may not like this Emily person, but Miss Pink says that as a user of magic, I might as well make children’s dreams bloody come true. Emily: Now everyone will know that you're mine! (Hugs him) Broseph clone: Well at least I can hang with my bacon. Emily: If he has sex with me is it still pedophile? Darla: How the bloody hell would I kno—?! (scoffs) Never mind! Just wait ‘till you’re older! '-real end-' Poll What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:September Releases